


Devotion

by linafilin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, John Watson in Afghanistan, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где каждый может определить свою вторую половинку по трём словам, выведенным курсивом на внутреннем сгибе локтя левой руки, Шерлок Холмс, проснувшись утром на свой десятый день рождения, слово видит лишь одно.</p>
<p>Преданность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Я подсела. Честно.  
> Я невероятно люблю этот фэндом, я люблю соулмейтов, я люблю необычные варианты развития событий.  
> Фанфик идёт чётко по событиям до первого сезона и по событиям первой и последней серии первого сезона, следовательно, может считаться АУ по отношению ко всем последующий сериям. 
> 
> Жду конструктивную критику.
> 
> Заранее спасибо за внимание.

  
В мире, где каждый может определить свою вторую половинку по трём словам, выведенным курсивом на внутреннем сгибе локтя левой руки, Шерлок Холмс, проснувшись утром на свой десятый день рождения, слово видит лишь одно.  
  
_Преданность._  
  
Мальчик хмурится, крутит левую руку в разные стороны, но больше ничего не находит. Тогда он глядит на правую, осматривает её от плечевого сустава до кончиков пальцев, но не находит ничего, кроме пары родинок на фарфорово-бледной коже.  
  
Юный Шерлок чувствует, как что-то внутри него сворачивается в тугой узел, он хватается рукой за живот и, кажется, вот-вот расплачется. Но здесь приходит Майкрофт — замечательный, всезнающий старший брат, приехавший домой на выходные, — и сразу же замечает, что что-то не так.  
  
Он берёт дрожащие ладони Шерлока в свои руки и видит, что слов почему-то не хватает.  
  
Майкрофт обнимает Шерлока, целует спутанную кудрявую копну волос и говорит:  
  
— Ничего не бойся. Мы выясним причину.  
  
Шерлок верит ему, хлюпает носом в белую выглаженную рубашку брата и успокаивается: _Майкрофт пообещал_. Он всегда сдерживает свои обещания и всегда находит способ помочь.  
  
Ответственность рассказать обо всём родителям берёт на себя старший из братьев.  
  
Шерлок видит сквозь дверной проём, как Майкрофт отводит мамочку и папочку в гостиную и серьёзно с ними разговаривает.  
  
Шерлок сидит за столом на кухне, жуёт тосты и запивает их чаем, и делает вид, что ничего страшного не происходит, что это — обычное утро, такое же, как и все до его десятого дня рождения, что он не напуган до чёртиков и не хочет разреветься на месте.  
  
Голоса приближаются, и на кухню заходит вся его семья. Они поздравляют его с днём рождения, и всё кажется таким же, как раньше, вот только мамуля обнимает его на несколько мгновений дольше, а папуля колеблется, прежде чем отпустить его плечо.  
  
А потом начинается кошмар.  
  
Они ходят ко всем известным врачам — педиатры, терапевты, дерматологи, диагносты, но никто не знает, в чём дело, они посещают психологов и даже психотерапевтов, но и они не могут помочь.  
  
Шерлоку страшно.  
  
Он не хочет остаться один на всю жизнь только потому, что по чьему-то велению у него всего лишь треть информации о второй половине его души.  
  
Врачи говорят, что, возможно, это сбой на генетическом уровне, они собирают подробный анамнез — вплоть до самых дальних родственников, о которых Шерлок не имеет ни малейшего понятия, но такого не наблюдается больше ни у кого.  
  
Последний диагност, которого они посетили пару месяцев назад, сказал, что они лишены всяких шансов на то, чтобы появились остальные слова, что, возможно, Шерлоку просто придётся жить наудачу — встретить своего человека он всё же может, просто сделать это ему будет сложнее.  
  
Отчаявшаяся мамуля даже ведёт ничего не понимающего ребёнка к гипнологу, но не помогает и это.  
  
Родители в отчаянии, но Шерлок…  
  
Шерлок тихо надеется, что, возможно, на его одиннадцатый день рождения он увидит ещё хотя бы одно слово, что — _боже, пожалуйста, если ты только есть_ — его сбой не такой кардинальный и страшный.  
  
Но ничего не меняется.  
  
Ни на одиннадцатый, ни на двенадцатый, ни даже не тринадцатый день рождения.  
  
Ничего не меняется вообще.  
  
Тёмно-синий курсив на внутреннем сгибе локтя левой руки по-прежнему змеится лишь только одним словом.  
  
_Преданность._  
  
И Шерлок принимает решение. Идиотское решение, как говорит ему Майкрофт. Решение необдуманное, страшное, невозможное, опасное даже (это всё говорят ему родители, когда он в свои пятнадцать лет объявляет о том, что больше он не намерен ждать и _мучиться_ ).  
  
Он уходит с головой в книги, он начинает изучать то, что не предусмотрено школьной программой, он, кажется, почти полностью отключает в себе способность быть живым человеком.  
  
Впервые наркотики он пробует в свой первый год в университете.  
  
Ему около двадцати, у него почти нет друзей, но есть Виктор.  
  
Он и сам не знает, кто он такой.  
  
Красивый, темноволосый Виктор — он первый человек, который случайно заметил его _слово_. Его одно-единственное слово, которое Шерлок за десять лет жизни с ним привык тщательно скрывать.  
  
Шерлок носит рубашки с длинным рукавом и чёрные пиджаки.  
  
Шерлок может закатать рукава, но он никогда не поднимает их выше середины предплечья.  
  
Но Виктор смог увидеть его.  
  
В ту ночь, когда скрутил ему первый в жизни Шерлока косяк и, едва касаясь своими смуглыми пальцами губ Холмса, поднёс сигарету к его рту.  
  
Шерлок ту ночь помнит смутно.  
  
Смутно, потому что было много алкоголя, много травки и грязного, полуистерического секса. Но он точно помнит, как удивлённо увеличились глаза Виктора, когда вместо трёх он увидел одно. Тёмные глаза с расширившимися зрачками — от похоти ли, от несчётного количества выкуренных косяков, от паршивого скотча — Шерлок не знает. Этот взгляд — смесь удивления, неверия, _жалости даже_ , выжжен у Холмса на подкорке, но он предпочитает удалить это всё. Поэтому он гордо (насколько ему позволяет головокружение и плывущая картинка перед глазами) задирает подбородок и целует Виктора, а тот, конечно же, не может устоять.  
  
У Виктора французский акцент, и именно он учит Шерлока правильному произношению — не тому, что учат в университете, но тому, каким владеют настоящие французы.  
  
Виктор называет Шерлока _mon cher_ * и часто целует, но Шерлок не чувствует ничего.  
  
На внутреннем сгибе локтя у Виктора три слова: _отчаянность, смешливость, семейность_.  
  
Иногда Виктор, смеясь, спрашивает Шерлока, а не он ли на самом деле такой, но Шерлок безразлично пожимает плечами и отворачивается — ему уже давно плевать. Он не ищет любви, ему никто не нужен, а Виктор…  
  
Что ж, Виктор — просто человек, которого удобно иметь рядом.  
  
И он единственный терпит дедуктивные выкладки Шерлока, единственный, кто может его притормозить и принудить спорить чуть меньше.  
  
Шерлок искренне не понимает, почему ему стоит молчать, когда преподаватель чертовски неправ, когда он может — _хочет и может_ — отомстить ему, рассказав о вчерашней интрижке со студенткой… ох, нет, даже со студентом, да вот же он, сидит в этой самой аудитории, краснеет, уставившись в парту.  
  
Виктор молча выводит разъярённого Шерлока в коридор.  
  
Виктор любит, как Шерлок играет на скрипке.  
  
Он сидит на его кровати, пьёт пиво из жестяной банки и жмурится от удовольствия.  
  
Шерлок играет для того, чтобы забыть.  
  
Через год всё меняется.  
  
Через год Виктор находит свою пару — милую рыжеволосую девушку; она обожает мотоциклы, постоянно смеётся и окружает Виктора теплом и уютом.  
  
Через год Шерлок снова остаётся один.  
  
Через год Шерлок пробует кокаин.  
  
Он в исступлении царапает длинными бледными пальцами свою надпись, но она не исчезает.  
  
А ему хочется.  
  
Хочется, чтобы её не было вовсе, чтобы не теплилась где-то глубоко внутри надежда, чтобы он смог отпустить и забыть, чтобы у него даже мысли не возникало _искать_.  
  
И он не ищет.  
  
После окончания университета Шерлок не возвращается домой. Майкрофт разыскивает его в каком-то грязном притоне, его предплечья пересекают короткие шрамы, а на руках — следы от уколов, но его _слово_ …  
  
Его слово выглядит нетронутым.  
  
Оно — островок безопасности, оно — оазис среди пустыни, оно — единственное неповреждённое место на пронзительно-бледном предплечье.  
  
Майкрофт устало вздыхает и отводит Шерлока в свою квартиру.  
  
Там, выпавший из реальности на три года, он внезапно узнаёт, что Майкрофт нашёл своего человека.  
  
Это инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда, и Шерлок понятия не имеет, как они могли пересечься.  
  
Ему хочется думать, что тот поймал Майкрофта на какой-то мелкой краже, но дело оказывается в том, что Майкрофт вынужден был забрать дело у полиции и перевести в высшие инстанции.  
  
Тогда он ещё не занимал скромный пост в британском правительстве, но…  
  
Но он нашёл своего человека, и Шерлок ненавидит Майкрофта ещё больше.  
  
За то, что тот бросил его на долгие пять лет, за то, что тот больше не одинок, за то, что тот не выполнил своё обещание помочь Шерлоку.  
  
Помочь выяснить, в чём же его проблема и найти решение.  
  
Он этого не сделал.  
  
Он оставил Шерлока одного.  
  
Как тогда, в детстве, когда уехал учиться в школу-пансионат, а Шерлок остался дома один.  
  
Но это всё не имеет смысла.  
  
Шерлок сутками сидит в комнате, обхватив руками острые колени, он смотрит в стену и не шевелится.  
  
Он заботливо выстраивает свои Чертоги, он скрупулёзно возводит каждую стену и определяет назначение каждого помещения.  
  
В Чертогах пока что пусто — лишь только его знания, его дедуктивный метод; его воспоминания о тёмных временах надёжно заперты под тяжёлым амбарным замком, висящем на двери в подвал.  
  
Однажды Шерлок срывается.  
  
Он выходит на улицу, чтобы купить никотиновых пластырей, воротник его пальто поднят, пряча длинную шею и касаясь краями слегка покрасневших от холода щёк. Он бредёт по направлению к магазину, но внезапно путь его пересекает один из его старых дилеров. Он видел его ещё в университете, на третьем курсе, но уже тогда все чётко знали, что требуется Шерлоку Холмсу — семипроцентный раствор кокаина, доставленного из Колумбии. Шерлок суров в этом отношении — он потрясающий химик, который в состоянии распознать подделку, он точно знает свою дозу, достаточную для того, чтобы полностью отключить мыслительную работу.  
  
Шерлок хочет пройти мимо, но человек стоит на его пути, Шерлок пытается его обогнуть, но они сталкиваются плечами, и он чувствует, как в карман его Белстафа падает ампула.  
  
Шерлок вздрагивает, колеблется, но нервно дрожащей рукой достаёт из кармана деньги и вкладывает их в нагрудный карман куртки дилера.  
  
— Порядок, приятель? — спрашивает тот и едва заметно кивает.  
  
— Да, — сглатывает Шерлок и идёт дальше, думая лишь о том, как бы незаметно от Майкрофта и его вездесущего инспектора принять дозу.  
  
Ему это удаётся.  
  
Он не помнит эту ночь.  
  
Кажется, он теряет сознание.  
  
Потому что приходит в себя он только утром, правда, он не знает, какого дня.  
  
Возможно, это следующее утро, но с тем же успехом это может быть утро неделю спустя.  
  
Майкрофт зол, его руки судорожно сжимают ручку зонта, и он не хочет орать на своего брата, но получается слабо — его голос дрожит и срывается на визгливые нотки.  
  
Шерлок закрывает глаза и отворачивается.  
  
Он не хочет слышать _всё это_.  
  
Он просто хочет, чтобы тот самый, _его_ , чтобы он пришёл и забрал его отсюда.  
  
В какой-то миг он _начинает_ верить.  


***

  
Джону Ватсону десять лет. Он невысокий, светловолосый и очень упрямый.

На его руке выведено тёмно-синим курсивом три слова: _проницательность, ранимость, упорство_.

Может показаться, что Джону не слишком повезло: его мать — простая медсестра, а отец работает швейцаром. Но он любит свою семью и старается быть лучше всех в классе.

Ему это удаётся — он очень усидчивый и терпеливый. Джон часто остаётся после занятий — он помогает отстающим в классе и заводит друзей.

Точнее, _пытается_ их завести.

На самом деле, у него получается из рук вон плохо.

Все считают его зазнайкой, хотя он совсем не такой. Джон Ватсон — очень добрый, терпеливый, дружелюбный ребёнок.

Ему нравится бегать в школьном дворе и играть в войну с ребятами. Его почти всегда убивают первым — никто не хочет иметь дело с ним, но он по-прежнему не замыкается в себе и всё ещё пытается им понравиться.

Всё прекращается, когда он разговаривает об этом с Гарри. Старшая сестра объясняет, что не нужно вестись на провокации, что не стоит потакать своим обидчикам.

Джон верит ей, и к окончанию школы у него появляется чёткий план. Он поступает в Бартс, он учится на хирурга — и становится настоящим профессионалом.

Джон редко думает о том, кто предназначен ему судьбой. Он знает, что где-то там, далеко, а может, и близко, есть его человек, есть его _проницательность-ранимость-упорство_ , есть тот, которого он полюбит однажды всей душой.

Джон думает о том, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы они могли чувствовать свои родственные души, знать, что с ними всё в порядке, что они живы, что они в порядке, что они _ждут_.

Джона раздражает то, что у него нет подсказок. Он плывёт по течению и надеется, что однажды судьба просто столкнёт его с нужным человеком.

Джон ходит на свидания, общается с самыми разными людьми — но никто и рядом не стоит с его описанием.

Оно немного пугает Джона.

Судя по всему, _его_ человек очень противоречивый.

Джону хочется думать, что девушка его ждёт умная, добрая и хрупкая, но не лишённая здорового упрямства. Он думает, что такая бы хорошо ему подошла.

Однажды, после очередной тяжёлой операции, когда у него уже нет сил никого спасать, его находит человек. Он говорит, что изучил его опыт работы, умение реагировать в самых неожиданных ситуациях, умение _спасать_. Человек предлагает ему контракт.

Контракт на три года в Афганистане.

Спасать людей.

Вытаскивать из них осколки.

Сшивать распоротую плоть.

Джон думает, что ему нечего терять. Он надеется, что _его_ человек простит его.

Год уходит на переподготовку, на военную подготовку, на подготовку моральную.

В свой первый год в Афганистане Джон вытаскивает из-под завалов, вытаскивает из-под Дамоклова меча, вытаскивает с того света восемьдесят шесть человек. Он не знает, скольких он не успевает спасти, он думает, что это знание уничтожит его.

Джон устал спасать, потому что знает, что его спасти будет некому.

В следующий год он теряет большую часть своих боевых товарищей — на заходе солнца попали в засаду, патронов было мало, сил — ещё меньше. В одну ночь. _В одну чёртову ночь._ Он напуган — конечно же, он напуган, как же может быть иначе, он ведь всего лишь человек, который бежит от самого себя, от своей бестолковой жизни, от спасённых, которые того не стоили, и от тех, кого спасти нужно было в первую очередь, а он не успел.

Он не уверен, что хочет продолжать жить. Он также не знает, ради чего сражается. Спасти удаётся всё меньше, и он теряет самообладание.

Конечно же, ему приходилось стрелять. То, что он врач, не умаляет того, что ему приходится брать в руки винтовку и палить из неё что есть сил. Ему приходится _убивать_. Не так, как в детстве, когда он играл с мальчишками в войну, когда он проигрывал и _считался_ убитым. О нет, совсем не так. Он убивает по-настоящему: глядит в прицел, дышит размеренно и стреляет между ударами сердца.

Он больше не играет.

Здесь всё по-настоящему.

Здесь настоящая кровь, плоть и скрипящий на зубах песок. Здесь — тяжесть вещмешка за плечами, невыносимая дневная жара и леденящий холод по ночам.

Здесь страшно.

Опасно.

Здесь красиво.

Кода Джон думает, что через год сможет вернуться в Лондон, его сердце бьётся чуть чаще. Он не знает, от предвкушения ли это, или, возможно, от протеста.

Он не хочет уходить.

Джон не знает, что будет делать дома, потому что всё это: лондонский туман, дожди, влажное прохладное лето и вязкая мокрая зима — это всё далеко. Оно кажется ненастоящим. Оно так же далеко, как луна и звёзды, так же невозможно, как те шесть вещей, в которые верила кэрроловская Алиса.

Он понятия не имеет, что будет делать _потом_.

В его планах — продлить контракт, продлевать его до тех пор, пока его не отправят на пенсию.

Тот бой он помнит плохо. Как и каждый предыдущий, если честно, но почему-то Джону кажется, что именно этот покрыт красной плёнкой боли больше, чем все остальные.

И он абсолютно прав.

Когда в плечо Джона попадает пуля, он твёрдо стоит на ногах. Стреляли со спины, он точно знает, так что, возможно, среди них есть предатель. Или, возможно, он просто ничего не понимает из-за всепоглощающей, разрывающей на части дробной боли, вспарывающей его правое плечо.

Его прогноз неутешителен — он и правда может погибнуть.

Сначала от потери крови, затем — от заражения. Антибиотики не справляются, и его перевозят в стационарный госпиталь из экстренно раскинувшегося полевого.

Джон то приходит в себя, то теряет сознание, и единственное, что ему говорят в минуты — _мгновения_ — ясного сознания, это то, чтобы он не тратил силы и закрывал глаза.

_Считайте от десяти до нуля, доктор Ватсон._

Он считает.

Считает, когда его оперируют _(хотя он понимает, что не должен ничего такого помнить)_ , считает, когда приходит в себя в пустой палате, считает, когда к нему приходит его командир и говорит, что через три дня его, Джона, отправят домой, что того ублюдка, что выстрелил в него, нашли и что он уже наказан со всей строгостью.

Джон щурится.

Командир жестоко усмехается и говорит, что никто не будет считать лишние пули и никто — _вообще никто_ — не заметит того, что из отряда пропал сумасшедший.

— У того парня умерла его жена, — говорит командир. — А у тебя жены ещё нет. Тебе этот шанс нужнее.

Джон закрывает глаза и отворачивается.

Он продолжает считать.  


***

  
Шерлок обожает расследовать дела.

Он носится по всему Лондону, обыскивает каждый закоулок при необходимости и всегда находит выход.

Он всегда _точно_ знает, что ему нужно сделать, куда пойти и какие вопросы задать; он точно знает, куда ему нужно посмотреть и на что обратить внимание.

Это — альтернатива наркотикам.

Он знакомится с Молли, которая тут же влюбляется в него, потому что думает, что он — тот самый, но Шерлок всё ещё холоден, потому что он знает, что Молли не может быть предназначена ему.

Зато он умеет извлекать из этого знакомства пользу, поэтому получает открытый доступ в лаборатории и морг Бартса двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Шерлок знакомится с миссис Хадсон, очаровательной старушкой, которая почему-то любит его как родного сына и говорит ему, чтобы он перебрался из своей ужасной квартирки на окраине Лондона к ней — она придерживает ему квартиру вот уже три месяца.

И не то чтобы у Шерлока не хватало на неё денег — просто ему кажется, что в таком месте должна жить _семья_. Миссис Хадсон и какая-то пара с детьми. Миссис Хадсон обожает детей, он знает это.

Шерлок знает, что с момента принятия им последней дозы прошло три года, пять месяцев, двадцать один день, шесть часов, восемнадцать минут и пара десятков секунд.

Он сидит в лаборатории Бартса, проводит очередной эксперимент и устало щурится в микроскоп — он очень давно не спал и существует сейчас только за счёт кофеина, который, кажется, полностью заместил его венозную и артериальную кровь.

Сегодня утром он говорил с Майком Стамфордом, решил дать себе последний шанс — а вдруг ему повезёт?

Дверь открывается, Шерлок поднимает глаза и видит Майка в сопровождении невысокого светловолосого мужчины.

Шерлок склоняет голову на бок, мгновенно оценивая ситуацию, и понимает, что Майк, кажется, нашёл ему кого-то.

Шерлок, затаив дыхание, ждёт.  


***

  
У Джона ПТСР**. _Афганский синдром._

«Как символично», — думает он, заваривая крепкий Эрл Грэй и отставляя чашку в сторону.

Его психолог советует ему вести блог, но он не понимает, зачем ему это делать — ничего не происходит.

Его пенсия слишком мала для того, чтобы снимать хорошее жильё. Он одинок — в Лондоне у него всё ещё нет никого, кроме сестры — отец умер, пока Джон зашивал очередного новобранца в военном госпитале, а мать живёт далеко в пригороде.

Сестра нашла себе Клару.

Они счастливы вместе, несмотря на то, что Гарри — та ещё пьянчужка. Джон чувствует себя лишним.

Он был у Гарри всего один раз, она была в ссоре с Кларой и отдала ему тот телефон, что Клара дарила ей.

Три месяца назад Гарри и Клара развелись, два месяца назад — снова съехались.

Джон подозревает, что так оно и будет всегда: люди вокруг него расстаются, сходятся, ссорятся, мирятся, влюбляются и находят свою родственную душу, а он будто смотрит на них сквозь толстое матовое стекло.

Джон выходит на улицу и идёт в Риджентс-парк, где он когда-то проводил время часами.

На обратном пути он сталкивается с Майком Стамфордом.

Джон удивлён — он не думал, что сможет найти одногруппника в огромном Лондоне вот так просто и внезапно.

У Джона в руках стаканчик с кофе, который он купил по пути, и он делает глоток, прежде чем Майк утаскивает его с собой на встречу с каким-то _Шерлоком Холмсом_.

В Бартсе действительно многое поменялось. Здание то же, начинка другая — и Джону думается, что это символично: он всё тот же человек, разве что старше, вот только он вовсе те тот, каким был несколько лет назад.

В лаборатории нет никого, кроме темноволосого мужчины, который совсем не похож на студента или одного из работников.

— Афганистан или Ирак? — спрашивает он, и сердце Джона начинает биться чуть чаще, а первое слово, выведенное аккуратным курсивом на внутреннем сгибе локтя левой руки, начинает покалывать.

Едва заметно сначала, но потом, когда этот до жути странный человек со скоростью пулемётной очереди расписывает перед Джоном последние несколько лет его жизни так, будто он и правда его знает, слово _проницательность_ начинает гореть — не больно, но так, будто он прикасается к нему чашкой с тёплым молоком.

Шерлок Холмс подмигивает ему, драматично поднимает воротник и, взмахнув полами пальто, скрывается за дверью.

Они встречаются на следующий день, Шерлок знакомит Джона с миссис Хадсон и квартирой, и видит, что Джону здесь нравится.

Шерлок чувствует воодушевление и надеется, что Джон окажется _тем самым_. Потому что он довольно умный, достаточно терпеливый, судя по всему (даже несмотря на то, что Шерлок умчался на поиски, оставив его одного на месте преступления, он всё равно вернулся домой), а ещё он просто очень хороший.

Шерлок радуется как ребёнок, когда они бегут по ночному Лондону, преследуя таксиста; радуется, потому что давно ему не было так хорошо, так свободно и спокойно с другим человеком — чужим по сути, но это ведь _Джон_. А ещё он заходится от восторга, когда понимает, что благодаря ему у Джона прошла его хромота — психосоматическая, раздражающая, мешающая и расстраивающая Шерлока почему-то не меньше, чем она расстраивает Джона.

Джон не знает, что ему делать.

Он видит это в Шерлоке — его детскость, взъерошенность, _ранимость_ — и ждёт подтверждения последнему.

Джону хочется знать, какие три слова написаны у Шерлока на руке, потому что он боится, что это всё — ложные симптомы.

А потом этот безумец чуть не проглотил чёртову капсулу с ядом, и у Джона совсем не остаётся выбора — он стреляет в чёртового таксиста, потому что он понимает, что Шерлок всё же _его_.

_Тот самый._

_Упорный._

Джон бы сказал, что он просто упрямый, сумасшедший, идиот полный вообще, но…

Но его третье слово загорается мягким теплом, и Джон стреляет на поражение.

Когда Шерлок понимает, кто спас его жизнь, его надежда превращается во вполне обоснованное подозрение.

Кто, как не по-настоящему преданный человек, будет делать такое?

Убивать человека ради фактически незнакомца.

Его слово на руке мягко покалывает, но потом появляется Майкрофт, и Шерлок отвлекается, теряется, язвит и пытается от него отделаться, чтобы поскорее остаться с Джоном наедине.

Но к тому времени запал пропадает, и его слово по-прежнему кажется просто словом — курсив мелких аккуратных букв, пересекающих локтевой сгиб.

Проходят месяцы, и он понимает, что, даже если Джон и не его, то он очень-очень хочет, чтобы он им стал. В любом случае.

Шерлок прикасается к нему всегда, когда только может, он проводит рукой по воротнику его куртки, касается его руки и старается сделать так, чтобы их пальцы обязательно соприкоснулись, когда они передают что-либо друг другу.

И Джон, кажется совсем не против.

Потому что он делает то же самое.

Кажется, Джону очень нравятся его волосы — он часто ерошит их, когда проходит мимо; а в моменты воодушевления может обхватить Шерлока за затылок и крепко обнять.

Каждое утро, когда Джон видит Шерлока — взъерошенного, нахохленного, угрюмо уставившегося в чашку с чаем, он хочет его поцеловать.

Джону неважно, как это будет.

Он, правда, очень хочет сделать это.

Чаще всего момент нарушает сам Шерлок, но иногда это делает и Джон, когда понимает, что опаздывает на работу.

_А потом Мориарти._

Те дела, которые он подкидывает Шерлоку, то нервное истощение, что их сопровождает, то безумие, которое, кажется, передаётся Шерлоку от Мориарти, а Джону — от самого Шерлока.

Всё это пугает.

Джон восхищается Шерлоком.

Он постоянно говорит детективу, какой он замечательный, умный и потрясающий, и Шерлок чувствует, как в нём тлеет что-то тёплое от этих слов.

А потом бассейн.

Шерлок видит Джона там, в слишком большой толстой куртке, говорящего ужасные вещи, а потом замечает на нём взрывчатку.

Сердце Шерлока останавливается.

Точнее, он так думает, но потом он понимает, замечает, что одно-единственное слово на его руке начинает гореть ровным огнём, Шерлок чувствует каждый чёртов изгиб каждой буквы и каждого соединения, и понимает, что нет, чёрт возьми, не в этот раз, он и так слишком долго ждал.

Мориарти кривляется, говорит дикие, безумные вещи, а Шерлок может думать только о том, что он должен спасти своего Джона.

Всё заканчивается слишком быстро.

Ну, возможно, не слишком — Шерлок чувствует безумное облегчение, когда понимает, что всё, конец, они с Джоном в безопасности, и это чувство настолько велико, что у него подкашиваются ноги, когда он срывает с Джона чёртову бомбу и отпихивает её прочь, подальше от них двоих.

Он обхватывает лицо Джона двумя руками, быстро наклоняется и целует его.

В воздухе пахнет хлоркой и влажностью, но он может чувствовать только то, как пахнет Джон — он пахнем домом и уютом.

Джон отвечает ему, целует с не меньшей горячностью, легко посасывая нижнюю губу Шерлока и осторожно выдыхая через нос.

Шерлоку не терпится оказаться дома, где он сможет рассказать Джону свою историю, сказать, что, _господи помоги_ , он не знает человека лучше Джона, что Джон на самом деле — воплощение преданности, и других слов, чтобы описать его, у Шерлока нет.

Не потому, что Джон недостаточно хорош, а потому, что всего английского языка не хватит, чтобы подобрать подходящее описание _его_ Джону.

Они разрывают поцелуй, и Шерлок говорит:

— Я объясню тебе всё дома, хорошо?

И Джон кивает, беря Шерлока за руку.

Шерлок благодарно обхватывает его ладонь длинными тонкими пальцами.  


***

  
Когда они оказываются на Бейкер-стрит, первое, что делает Шерлок — стягивает с себя пальто, пиджак и закатывает рукав на рубашке.

Джон удивлённо смотрит на его слово, но, пожав плечами, снимает куртку и кофту, закатывает рукав рубашки и показывает слова Шерлоку.

Брови Шерлока возмущённо поднимаются наверх.

— Ранимость? Но ведь… — Шерлок растерян.

— Ты ранимый, на самом деле, — отвечает Джон и делает шаг вперёд, беря Шерлока за руку и утаскивая того на диван. — Вот даже сейчас ты ранимый.

— Неправда, — хмурится Шерлок, и Джон смеётся.

— Правда, — говорит добрый доктор и прикасается губами к курсиву на руке Шерлока.

Это интимно.

Такие вещи нельзя делать никому, только твоей родственной душе.

Это больше даже, чем жест доверия — это равноценно тому, как если бы он вручил кому-то свою жизнь.

Но Шерлок именно так и поступил — он доверил Джону свою жизнь однажды, поэтому он просто протягивает свою правую руку к щеке Джона и легонько гладит её своими пальцами.

Пальцы Шерлока длинные, бледные и прохладные, они легко скользят по гладко выбритой щеке Джона и останавливаются, поглаживая нежную кожу за ухом.

Джон улыбается.

«Господи, разве может быть что-то лучше улыбки Джона?» — спрашивает себя Шерлок и в этот момент щемящей нежности понимает, как сильно он любит этого невысокого военного врача.

Шерлок едва слышно стонет, и Джон смотрит на него именно так, будто всё понимает, всё-всё ему понятно про Шерлока, и он мягко прижимает его к себе, обхватывая руками тонкие плечи и явственно ощущая, как расслабляются перекатывающиеся под тесной рубашкой мышцы.

Джон, кажется, не может прекратить целовать Шерлока, потому что вот он — такой ранимый, такой прекрасный, такой красивый и потрясающий — и весь его.

Шерлок чувствует, как низ живота наливается тяжестью, и он начинает легонько ёрзать на месте, пытаясь подвинуться ближе к Джону, потому что он знает — _знает наверняка_ — это всё взаимно, впервые в его в жизни всё это взаимно, и так будет всегда — с этого дня и до скончания веков.

Джон скользит по дивану вниз и тянет за собой Шерлока; скоро они уже лежат друг на друге и всё никак не могут оторваться от губ друг друга. Они целуются нежно и неторопливо, потому что знают, что им некуда спешить, что у них теперь — всё время мира, каждый год, месяц, неделя, день, час, минута и секунда — всё это принадлежит только им.

Шерлок снова стонет и трётся всё более растущей эрекцией о бёдра Джона и чувствует, что Джон уже твёрдый — _очень_ твёрдый — и знание того, что это только из-за него, Шерлока, пьянит и заставляет голову кружиться, а поцелуи — становиться всё более нетерпеливыми и яростными.

Диван слишком узкий и скользкий, они, кажется, вот-вот свалятся с него, поэтому Джон судорожно поднимается с него и тащит Шерлока за собой.

— Куда? — спрашивает он, не прекращая целовать длинную шею Шерлока, и тот, приоткрыв глаза, указывает в сторону собственной комнаты.

— Ко мне ближе, — говорит он.

Дорога до двери кажется преступно длинной, хотя, возможно, это только потому, что они запинаются при каждом удобном случае, чтобы урвать лишний поцелуй, пока Джону это не надоедает, и он быстро преодолевает последние несколько метров, распахивает дверь, втаскивает за собой Шерлока и захлопывает её.

Они начинают торопиться, потому что они и так долго ждали, у них больше нет сил терпеть и сомневаться.

Шерлок расстёгивает мелкие пуговицы на рубашке Джона, а Джон проделывает то же самое с рубашкой Шерлока; это неудобно — их пальцы сталкиваются и мешают друг другу, но, господи, разве это важно сейчас?

Они живы, они через многое прошли, и ничего не смогло помешать им встретиться. Ничто — ни наркозависимость Шерлока, ни Афганистан, ни даже хренов ублюдок Мориарти.

_Они живы._

Когда они, наконец, стаскивают с себя всё остальное, всю прочую мешающую одежду и — _бога ради, скорее_ — падают на кровать и соприкасаются от переплетённых ног до соединённых в поцелуе губ — обнажённые, возбуждённые до предела, счастливые — они чувствуют облегчение.

Они будто, в конце концов, смогли найти свой дом.

Они и правда семья, Шерлок понимает это.

И пусть у них никогда не будет детей, пусть так — но Джон его, а он — Джона, и они настоящая любящая семья.

— Где?.. — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок кивает в сторону прикроватной тумбочки.

— Верхний ящик, — отвечает он и смотрит, как Джон шарит дрожащими руками по выдвинутому ящику и достаёт тюбик со смазкой.

Джон выдавливает смазку себе на ладонь, растирает между пальцев, наклоняется, целует Шерлока и осторожно обхватывает оба их члена, начиная медленно двигать рукой.

Шерлок втягивает живот, он весь дрожит, потому что это так — _прекрасно, потрясающе, так не похоже ни на что на свете, такого же ведь ни с кем не было_ — это словно сама _жизнь_.

Он осторожно вздыхает и смотрит на Джона.

А Джон счастлив.

Лучики-морщинки разбегаются от уголков его глаз, которые светятся такой захватывающей дух нежностью и любовью, что Шерлоку становится трудно дышать.

Джон чувствует, что они оба уже близко, и он не хочет, чтобы это случилось так скоро, он убирает руку и, услышав протестующий стон Шерлока, снова успокаивающе целует его.

— Джон, _пожалуйста_ , Джон, Джон, _Джон_.

Шерлок, кажется, сам не понимает, чего просит, но потом _(не зря же он чёртов гений, в конце-то концов)_ , потом он говорит, будучи едва в состоянии дышать:

— Джон, Джон, господи, боже мой, трахни меня, пожалуйста, Джон.

Джон успокаивающе проводит рукой по взмокшему лбу Шерлока, отводя в сторону спутанные кудри, и целует его в лоб.

Джон снова берёт тюбик, выдавливает на пальцы смазку, а Шерлок в это время подсовывает под себя подушку — он хочет видеть Джона, потому что сейчас это так же важно, как чувствовать его.

Джон снова берёт член Шерлока в руку и начинает поглаживать его, а второй рукой проталкивает фалангу среднего пальца сквозь сжатое колечко мышц.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джон, не прекращая медленных, размеренных поглаживаний и лёгких, едва заметных поступательных движений пальцем.

— Да, чёрт возьми, продолжай, — нетерпеливо отвечает Шерлок и практически насаживается на палец до конца. — Я в полном порядке.

Джон мягко улыбается и вытаскивает палец только для того, чтобы медленно и осторожно вставить два — указательный и средний.

Кудри Шерлока разметались по подушке, он, кажется, не знает, что ему делать: он хочет и толкаться в кулак Джона и насаживаться на его пальцы, но потом — _господи-помоги-это-слишком-потрясающе_ — Джон находит его простату и легонько проводит по ней кончиками пальцев, и Шерлок стонет во весь голос, а потом он добавляет третий палец.

— Какой чувствительный, — мурлычет Джон, продолжая трахать Шерлока пальцами.

— Джон, пожалуйста, я готов, я не могу больше, пожалуйста, — исступлённо шепчет Шерлок и отталкивает руку Джона от своего члена.

Джон удовлетворённо вздыхает и вынимает пальцы, вытирая их о простынь.

Он раскатывает презерватив по своему болезненно пульсирующему члену и обильно смазывает его лубрикантом, и осторожно, медленно входит в Шерлока.

Тот запрокидывает голову назад, судорожно хватается за простыни и хватает ртом воздух — это слишком прекрасно, Джон внутри него, заполняет и растягивает, делает таким _предельно_ цельным.

Джон движется медленно, размеренно, он снова протягивает руку к члену Шерлока, но тот отбрасывает её.

— Нет. Я… я смогу и так.

И одной этой фразы достаточно для того, чтобы бросить Джона за край, но он н хочет так, одному, он хочет, чтобы они были вместе,

Поэтому он берёт Шерлока за руку и переплетает их пальцы, а надписи, змеящиеся на их руках, кажется, продолжают одна другую.

И это больше не три слова у одного и одно — у другого.

_Нет._

Это четыре слова на двоих, подходящие для каждого из них в отдельности, но характеризующие их как единое целое.

Они вместе, они дышат, они любят друг друга, и это выражается в каждом нежном взгляде, в мягких толчках Джона, в том, как Шерлок выцеловывает шею Джона, оставляя яркие красные пятна.

Движения Джона внутри Шерлока становятся всё быстрее и отчаяннее, и вот, почти, наконец, ещё немного, и они…

Джон опаздывает буквально на несколько секунд — он ощущает, как Шерлок судорожно сжимается вокруг него, и этого достаточно, чтобы перебросить Джона за край — его оргазм яркий и оглушительный, поток кристально чистого удовольствия накрывает его с головой, и он не знает, кричит ли он, но зато точно слышит, как кричит Шерлок.

Когда они приходят в себя, единственное, что остаётся, что не может остаться невысказанным, единственное, что хотят и могут сказать Шерлок и Джон — это:

— Я люблю тебя.

Они говорят _одновременно_ , а потом начинают хихикать, как маленькие дети, такие отчаянно счастливые, понимающие, что иначе и быть не может, потому что, конечно же, они любят друг друга, ведь как по-другому тогда?

Они две части единого целого, самостоятельные и независимые по отдельности, но идеальные и совершенные, когда вместе.

Они и преданность, и проницательность, и ранимость, и упорство — они всё это, потому что не может такого быть, чтобы хоть что-то из этих четырёх слов им не подходило.

И пусть слов всего четыре, а не шесть, это неважно.

Они не любят говорить, они просто любят и доказывают это каждым своим действием.

Джон прижимается губами к влажному виску Шерлока и обнимает со всех сил.

Шерлок прижимается к нему и проводит губами по подбородку Джона.

Лондон за окном погружается во тьму и оранжевый свет фонарей, когда они засыпают.

_Теперь уже вместе навсегда._  


**Author's Note:**

> * мой дорогой (франц.)  
> ** Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР, «вьетнамский синдром», «афганский синдром» и т. п.) — тяжёлое психическое состояние, которое возникает в результате единичной или повторяющихся психотравмирующих ситуаций, как, например, участие в военных действиях, тяжёлая физическая травма, сексуальное насилие, либо угроза смерти.


End file.
